leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Venus
whose Spanish name is Venus|Mars}} ---- | corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Venus | jname=ヴィーナス | tmname=Venus | slogan=no | image=Colo Venus.png | caption=Venus | age=no | colors=yes | eyes=Hazel | hair=Brown | gender=Female | hometown=Unknown | region=Orre | trainer=yes | trainerclass= | game=yes | generation= | games=Pokémon Colosseum | leader=no | team=yes | teamname=Cipher | teamrank= | brain=no | partner=no | anime=no | }} Venus (Japanese: ヴィーナス Venus) is one of the original four s. Considering herself a pop idol and diva, she's dressed in layers of pink silk and carries a crescent moon on her back. She's obsessed with being popular and attractive to The Under civilians. Some people dislike her for this, but the rest of the Under civilians consider her very beautiful. In battle, Venus's favorite strategy is to use and layer other status effects to impair a Pokémon's ability to attack or defend itself. In the games Venus is first encountered ruling over The Under. She soared to the heights of fame via a television show called "The Under Time". Her catchphrase, "I'm your Venus!" made her a household name throughout the underground town, soon becoming known as "Lady Venus". She uses The Under Subway to transport Shadow Pokémon from the Shadow PKMN Lab via train to The Under, and distributes some of them in the Under Colosseum for tournament winners while passing the rest on to Miror B. and his associates. She is one of the Cipher Admins in possession of a Shadow Legendary beast, . After the player defeats Dakim at Mt. Battle, they can use the elevator in the Pyrite Bldg to access The Under. Venus, hearing about the defeat of her colleague, uses her television program to inform the people of The Under that a spy had entered the underground town and orders them to capture him on sight. The player eventually storms The Under's TV studio and confronts Venus in a fierce battle. Venus is defeated, and she flees into The Under Subway. After the player and Rui make their way to the subway train station, Venus taunts them before fleeing. Unfortunate for her, she accidentally drops the Subway Key required to operate the Shadow Liner subway train during her escape. Venus later reappears at the Realgam Tower once its construction is completed. She has one of the ID Badges needed to unlock the path to the tower itself, and guards it in the maze that surrounded the tower. After being defeated once again, she hands out the Blu ID Badge and flees. After Cipher has been taken down, Venus appears as an opponent in the Deep Colosseum. Pokémon First battle |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Venus.png 75px |prize= 4,500 |class=Cipher Admin |name=Venus |game=Colo |location=The Under |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Second battle |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Venus.png 75px |prize= 4,800 |class=Cipher Admin |name=Venus |game=Colo |location=Realgam Tower |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Deep Colosseum battles |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Venus.png 75px |prize=N/A |class=Cipher Admin |name=Venus |game=Colo |location=Deep Colosseum |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | If was not snagged while battling Venus, it will replace her in the following battle. Also, it will know instead of if faced at the Deep Colosseum. Quotes ;The Under * First TV broadcast :"Hi, everyone! It's me, your Venus! Everyone's Venus, that's me! I have something terribly important to share with you today. It's horrid. There are spies right here in The Under. Can you imagine? We really don't know all the details, but if you see anyone suspicious, please let us know. Everyone, please, I'm counting on you! We need you to get lots of information for us!" * Second TV broadcast :"Hi, everyone! It's me, your Venus! Everyone's Venus, that's me! I'm very disappointed. The spies haven't been caught yet. Can you imagine? Everyone, please, I'm counting on you for more cooperation!" * Talking to Nascour along with Ein :"Well, a couple mice appear to be running loose, Nascour. But it's nothing to worry about. We'll catch them right away, pulverize, and mash them up. Giggle…" * Before battle :"You two… You're holding up the film shoot. We're about to begin filming. …Wait, who are you?" :"Aak! I recognize those faces! Those faces were on the blacklist from Headquarters! How did you find us?! But that's not important now! I'll squash you myself and collect a reward from Master Nascour!" * Being defeated :"I'm so glad that didn't go out live on the air!" * After being defeated :"Aiyeeeeh! How dare you! How could I get bested by a mere boy? Remember this! I'll get you back for this!" ;The Under Subway * Upon first entering the train station :"Before that horrible boy can meddle anymore, I'll link up with Ein at the Shadow Pokémon Lab!" :"Eek! Eek! Oh, why did you have to chase me here?! It's so unfair! …Tch. This isn't good. I can't lead them to the Lab…" * After entering and exiting the Shadow Liner :"Ohohoho! You are so easy to dupe! See? The Key for the Shadow Liner is right here. You didn't think I would really let you take our train? Beh! Bye-bye, and this time I mean it! Don't you dare forget about me!" ;Realgam Tower * Before battle :"Oh, well if it isn't that darling boy and girl. What kept you so long? I'm rather tired of waiting. Now, say your good-byes. This time, I really am going to be as serious as serious can be!" * Being defeated :"Waaaaah! I don't want to do this anymore!" * After being defeated :"Me, lose again? My pride will not stand for it! Here, take this thing away! For that, I want your silence that this battle never happened!" :"I shall forget that I ever battled with you. Yes, that's what I'll do. Ohohohoh!" ;Deep Colosseum * Before battle :"Oh, no, not you again?! You're annoyingly persistent!" * Being defeated :"Aiyeeh! How dare you! How dare you!" In the manga manga]] In the Pokémon Colosseum Snatcher Leo manga Venus appeared in Pokémon Colosseum Snatcher Leo. Trivia * Venus's name is derived from the Roman goddess of love, . * Venus's catchphrase "I'm your Venus!" may be a reference to the 1969 song " ", which was later covered by English pop group . * Venus is the only character who has a Shadow Pokémon that can have a varying moveset. In other languages |bordercolor= |fr=Venus |de=Venus |it=Venus |es=Venus }} Category:Colosseum characters Category:Pokémon Colosseum Snatcher Leo characters Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon de:Venus es:Venus (Cífer) fr:Venus it:Venus ja:ヴィーナス zh:維納斯